


Don't Go Backwards.

by etacanis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Community: hh_sugarquill, M/M, Prompt Fic, alternate universe - muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etacanis/pseuds/etacanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes to shit when Godric finally admits that, maybe, just a little bit, he's kind of in love with Salazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Backwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt of [Half-Boyfriend by Jay Brannan](http://youtu.be/_7CDT820D7c)

It goes to shit when Godric finally admits that, maybe, just a little bit, he's kind of in love with Salazar. He doesn't remember it, not really, the memory is fogged with tequila, but Helga assures him he did.

It goes to shit because Salazar walks out, says he can't do it anymore and leaves his key next to the kitchen sink.

Godric doesn't remember that night either. That memory's tinged with the cheapest wine Helga could find and self pity.

He doesn't mean to text Salazar, doesn't mean to send the poorly spelled 'fuck you, you're not that great', or the 'you're a bitch anyway', or the 'maybe you'll grow up some time, that would be nice'. He does mean to send the 'you've got a big nose', but he wishes he could take it back after. Helga takes the battery out of his phone and hides it in her underwear drawer, somewhere between the vibrators, where she knows he won't go.

They fall together again, when Salazar gets a new boyfriend, and Godric decides he hates him, with his stupid 80's hair cut and stupid boat shoes. When Godric wakes up, curled around Salazar, he nearly pukes.

He leaves a note, a hastily scrawled 'fuck you', a hastily scrawled 'I'm better'. He steals a photo of the new boyfriend that was sitting on the kitchen counter and throws it in the bin on the way out. He counts not setting it on fire as win. He doesn't tell Helga.

He counts it as a win when he gets to six months after Salazar walked out and he hasn't sent any texts in two months. He ignores the fact he still rants at anyone who'll listen about the arsehole who broke his heart.

He ignores lots of things. He ignores when Salazar gets dumped by the idiot with the boat shoes, because Helga tells him that it's best to rise above.

It doesn't get better, he thinks, when he sees Salazar sitting across the room in their local, _his_ local now. But it doesn't get worse.


End file.
